She's A Lady
by SheCameInPieces
Summary: Gaara keeps flashing back to scenes of his 'lady' of a wife, Hinata, who was promised to him as a way to strengthen Suna's relationship with Konoha. Inspiration for this one-shot came from Ali Campbell/Shaggy's cover of Tom Jones' song of the same title. / Gaara smirked. 'Lady, my ass.' He thought to himself. / I think it should be T, but it's rated M just in case.


**A/N:** So I had wanted to have this published yesterday (a day before I publish the newest chapter of my story **No Love**, but since I only started it that night, I obviously didn't finish it in time. Ohh, well, next time for sure.

I realize that this couple will most likely never happen, but I actually really like them (in FF, that is). Naruto is the only one for Hinata in my opinion, but I like to play around with pairings in FF. This story was inspired by Ali Campbell and Shaggy's cover of Tom Jones' song 'She's A Lady', and the words in bold are some of the lyrics to the song. I changed the tense of some of the wording and whatnot to fit the story, but if you know the lyrics to the song, you should get it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading.

**Warning:** Non-explicit nakedness and _a _(singular) sex scene. If you're too young for that, I suggest you skip the story altogether :L

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, or anything related to it.

* * *

"Hinata, are you ready?" The Kazekage asked his Konoha-born wife. She was in their room getting ready for their annual Suna Ball. There was no rush, but Gaara always liked to arrive early. He figured that the earlier they arrived, the earlier they could leave. He waited a minute but he didn't get an answer. "Hina –"

Their bedroom door opened and Hinata stepped out, decked out in a tradition midnight blue kimono decorated in varying shades of white and lavender coloured pansy flowers that complemented her dark blue hair and fair skin tone. She was breathtaking – **all Gaara could ever want**.

"I'm ready." She told him, bringing his attention back to her face. She had a smile on her face upon seeing her husband check her out.

Gaara closed the distance between them and captured her purple painted lips in his. "You're beautiful." He breathed as they parted for air. He looked down at her lips again and realized he had smudged her lipstick. He didn't care. She still looked gorgeous.

Noticing where he husbands eyes were fixed, Hinata frowned. _'He better not have messed up my make-up.'_ She thought to herself before she walked back into her room to look at herself in her vanity mirror. She noticed the smudge and sighed in annoyance. "You really can't control yourself, can you?" She admonished, looking at her husband, who had come to stand behind her, through her mirror.

Gaara traced his fingers along the exposed skin of Hinata's neck. He smirked when he felt her shiver under his touch. "Around you, no." He admitted.

Hinata rolled her eyes but smiled. She could never really stay mad at Gaara. She loved him too much. She applied her lipstick once again before she turned around and dragged her husband out of their room and out of their home. The pair walked hand-in-hand in silence, each in their own little world of thoughts. Gaara thought back to when Hinata had been promised to him by Konoha to strengthen their relationship.

_Gaara and his siblings stood inside Tsunade's office with three other occupants of the room – Tsunade at her desk, and Hiashi Hyūga and his eldest daughter standing opposite the Sand Siblings. Gaara had as much interest in a marriage as one would have a fly. He barely listened as Hiashi went on about how his daughter could complement his family and bear him strong sons. Gaara noticed that Hinata was wearing a sleeveless black full-length dress (A/N: think of a maxi dress) that hugged her body and showed off her curves and flowed out around her legs with flat black sandals. She had minimal make-up on, but she clearly didn't need any. Her long, navy blue hair hung down her back with the ends slightly curled. He didn't miss that fact that she seemed extremely uncomfortable in the outfit, though. Her cheeks seemed to be perpetually flushed. _

'Well, at least she's got **style**.'_ Gaara thought to himself. _

"_Although a bit slow sometimes and not having much of a backbone, Hinata will make a good wide. She'll do as she's told and please you in every way she can." Hiashi told the Kazegage. _

_All Gaara got from that was that what Hiashi seemed to be saying was that Hinata __**knows her place**__. While Hinata was pleasing to the eye, Gaara wasn't interested. He felt nothing but pity for the girl who was basically being pawned off to him by her family and her village. _

Gaara was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of squealing females. He winced. Females both young and old, shinobi and civilians alike, came up to the couple to compliment Hinata on her choice of outfit and make-up. Gaara, taking advantage of the fact that for once he wasn't the object of his peoples' attention, took the time to stand proudly next to his beautiful wife.

"You're so pretty, Hinata-sama." A small child complimented the Hyūga as she stared up at Hinata.

"So beautiful." A random teenage female said.

"Gorgeous." Said a twenty-something year old civilian.

"And so much **grace**." An elderly woman commented with a nod of approval in Hinata's direction.

"I agree." Another elderly woman said. "Such a proper young **lady**."

"Thank you." Hinata said with a smile as she bowed a little to further show her appreciation of their compliments. "You ladies look lovely, as well. I'm sure husbands are proud to call you their wife."

'_A lady, indeed – and this __**lady is mine**_._'_ Gaara mused. _'It amazes me how she always has __**something nice to say**__. I would have been annoyed by now, what with everyone going up to her and stopping us every few steps.'_ He addressed the woman currently blocking their path. "If you would excuse us." He said politely. "I've got to get my lady to the ball." He smiled at the woman.

They smiled back and moved out of the way, talking amongst themselves about how good of a match that Hinata was for their Kazegage. One woman commented that Gaara seemed much happier now that Hinata was his wife.

Hinata gazed up at her husband and sighed dreamily. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to be married to such a strong and handsome man. Gaara's thoughts were along the same line. He couldn't believe how far they had come in their relationship and how fortunate he was that she was his. He thought back to the time that she had first arrived in Suna.

_Having no interest in Hinata, Gaara had immediately left after he had shown her their private quarters within the Kazekage building. He knew that she was the Hyūga princess and he expected her to be an indulged and spoiled brat who didn't know how to do anything for herself. He had spent the whole day at the office and had expected to come home to his staff complaining about his impossible new fiancé. Instead, he had come home to find no one in sight. His siblings were away on missions and he didn't see even one of his staff members. _

_He frowned. 'Where's Hinata?' He thought to himself. Their quarters were huge, so he didn't expect to find her right away, but after looking in almost all of the rooms, he wondered if she had left the building. He stopped walking when he heard some noise coming from the kitchen. 'Maybe she's in there. Making a mess, no doubt.' He sighed before he made his way to the source of the noise. He was surprised when he walked in to find that she had set up the dinner table with an array of dinner food and was just drying and putting away the last of her dishes. "What are you doing?" He asked, confused._

_Hinata gave a little shriek of surprise before she turned around to face her fiancé, her cheeks once again flushed. "I – ah – I –"_

"_Where is everybody?" He asked, cutting her off as he eyed her curiously._

_Hinata looked down at her feet. She couldn't bear the weight of his emotionless gaze. "Ka – Kankuro an – and Temari are out – out on –"_

_Once again, the poor girl was cut off by Gaara. "Not them. I mean the staff. Where are they? Why are you in here?"_

_Hinata's head shot up at the questions. "Ohh." She bit her lip and glance back at the floor before looking up again. "I – I gave them the – the day off." She answered. "I hope tha – that's okay."_

_Gaara folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. "The day off?" _

_Hinata nodded. "Ye – yes. I – I got bored and didn't kno – know what to do. So I – I asked them if they could leave for the day so I – I could take care of – of the house." She stuttered, lowering her head again. "And – and since it's m – my first day here, I wan – wanted to cook din – dinner for you." _

'_So that's what Hiashi meant when he said she'd try to please me in every way she could.' Gaara thought to himself. "You cooked dinner?" Hinata nodded again, not looking up. "All of it?" Another nod. "By yourself?" _

_Hinata's head suddenly shot up again. She narrowed her eyes at her soon to be husband. "I'm not a pampered child. I know how to run a household." Hinata's eyes widened as soon as she realized her harsh tone of voice. Her flushed cheeks reddened even more and stammered out an apology. "I – I'm sorry. I di – didn't mean to offend you." Hinata waited for him to scold her, but the words never came. Still, she didn't raise her head. She didn't look up until she heard one of the chairs scraping against the floor. Gaara, expressionless as always, sat down in his seat and began to eat the food his fiancé had cooked him. He was surprised at how delicious it tasted. Well, now he knew he had nothing to worry about and he could __**leave on her own**__ without worrying about her making a mess._

"Gaara?" Hinata called him back from his memories. He looked down at her. "What were you thinking about?" She asked.

Gaara smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Nothing to worry about." He murmured against her skin. They began to pass the night markets when he noticed a cinnamon roll shop open. He pulled Hinata to a stop and pointed to the small stall. "Want one?" He asked her.

"Can I?" She asked, staring up at him with hopeful eyes. Cinnamon rolls were her favourite.

"Of course." He said as he lead her over to the stall. Hinata **never asked for much**, and what she did ask for was always reasonable, so **he didn't refuse her**. Gaara smiled to himself as he watched Hinata's eyes light up before they closed in satisfaction when she first bit into the roll. Now that they had properly gotten to know each other just over a month after they had gotten married, Gaara **always treated Hinata with respect** and vowed **never would he abuse her**. 'God, what was I thinking back then? What would I do without you, now?** I never want to lose you.' **He thought as he pulled Hinata into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

Hinata merely smiled and hugged him just as tight, knowing that his thoughts were in the past and that his way apologizing for those actions.

_It had been two months since Hinata arrived in Suna, and while she had gotten well acquainted with Temari and Kankuro, and now viewed them as siblings, she rarely saw Gaara even though they had only gotten married the month before. Sometimes she'd go 3-4 days without seeing even a glimpse of him, and even when she did see him, it was never for more than half an hour. Although she was disappointed, she understood that he was the leader of her new village and that he was a busy man, so she never pestered him for more of his time. _

_It was a Sunday and Gaara had been having a terrible week. He had just reached his limit when some poor, unfortunate soul walked into his bedroom without even so much as evening knocking. He growled and threw his bedside lamp at the offender. _

"_Get the fuck out!" He snarled without even looking to see who had interrupted his peace, or even to see if he had injured them. He expected to hear the door shut immediately, but he didn't hear a sound. He looked up to glare at the person who was still standing in his doorway when he realized it was Hinata. That definitely surprised him. "Hinata?" He was even more surprised when he realized that she didn't even flinch when he had looked up to glare at her. _

_She folded her arms and stared at him evenly. "Was that really necessary? You could have seriously injured someone, Gaara." _

_Gaara noticed that she didn't even stutter once, and that she had actually used his name. 'When did that happen?' He asked himself. "So what? People should knock and wait for permission before they enter. Didn't they teach you any manners in Konoha, princess?" Gaara asked sarcastically. He knew that she didn't deserve his animosity and that he was only taking it out on her because she was the only one there. Still, he was mentally exhausted, physically tired, and all he wanted to do was try and get at least a couple hours of sleep. _

_Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Last time I checked, wives don't need permission to enter the bedroom they share with their husband." She retorted. _

_Gaara's eyes widened for a millisecond. He couldn't believe that she was actually __**taking what he dished out **__and matching him word for word. 'Again, since when that happened?' He asked himself. He really was surprised. He knew his temper was bad when it got out of control and most people avoided him at all costs when he was angry. __**It wasn't easy**__ to take the brunt of his anger. "Whatevr." He grunted as a fresh wave of pain exploded behind his eyelids. _

_Hinata was at his side at once, her skilled glowing green hands ready to relieve her husband of his headache. _

"Come on, we might just end up being late." Hinata said as she once again dragged Gaara out of his thoughts and towards their ball.

**XoXoXo**

They were finally home. Gaara sighed with relief. He had wanted to get Hinata out of her kimono as soon as he saw her in it. Once the door to their home was shut, and he was sure that their staff had retired for the night, Gaara immediately crushed his lips against his wife's. She moaned in pleasure before she pulled away and began to walk away from him. He reached out for her but she smacked his hand away.

Not once turning around to face him, Gaara followed Hinata as she walked towards their bedroom, leaving a trail behind her – the senbon holding up her hair, sapphire earrings, her gold chain necklace, and finally, her kimono sash. Gaara leaned against the doorframe of their bedroom with his forearm resting above his head. He watched as Hinata came to a stop right in front of their bed. She turned back to look at him over her shoulder. She gave him a sly smile as she let her kimono drop to the floor. Gaara raised an eyebrow when he realized she had been wearing absolutely nothing except her shoes underneath it. Hinata turned around and bent down to undo her shoes. She smirked when she heard Gaara growl before he grabbed her from behind and turn her around before pushing her back onto the bed. She giggled as he removed his clothes as well and climbed on top of her.

"Uh-ah." She said as she rolled them over and straddled his hips.

Unlike the conservative females of his village, Hinata like to be on top and in control whenever they had sex. And unlike the other males of his village, Gaara loved letting her take control. **She knew just what to do and how to please him. **Gaara groaned in pleasure as he entered her and she began to ride him, all the while moaning out things that would make even Kakashi blush. Gaara smirked. _'Lady, my ass.'_ He thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N:** I published this as soon as I wrote it (because I'm doing this new thing where I publish a one-shot the day before I publish a new chapter for NL, with this being the exception since I'm going to publish it in the morning while I publish NL at night), so I'm sorry if there are any errors. Anyways, if you liked it, let me know what you think! If you didn't like it, still let me know! :L Please and thank you. Mwah!

– S.C.I.P


End file.
